Need You Now
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Set after Hero in the Hold, the night before the scene at the cemetery—So mild spoilers. He needs her…and so does he. Not the typical story that could be associated with this song; just something my mind has been bugging me with every time I hear it.


**Need You Now**

_**Title:**__ Need You Now _

_**Author:**__ jasper_smurf/writingforthemoney_

_**Pairing:**__ B/B…hint of B/J_

_**Rating:**__ PG-13…T=for content. _

_**Summary:**__ Set after Hero in the Hold, the night before the scene at the cemetery—So mild spoilers. He needs her…and so does he…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Bones or any place or character associated with it; however the plot of this story is completely and utterly mine. Title comes from Lady Antebellum "Need You Now"…so does the inspiration of this story…and the song lyrics within. _

_**A/N:**__ Please read. This is not the typical story that could be associated with this song; just something my mind has been bugging me with every time I hear this song. Timeline has been set in the __**Summary **__above._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He sat on his couch staring into nothing, thinking about the days' events. About Corporal Parker, the girl that visited his grave every year and the love he felt for her but never shared. His thoughts drifted to his own feelings, and the most ….the best woman he'd ever met who had just saved his life a few hours ago.

Booth held a beer in his hand, unopened. He wasn't thirsty, but wasn't getting drunk after the near death, ghost seeing experience he'd just been through the most human thing to do? But he wasn't thirsty. He only wanted to help his friend out, and he would…tomorrow. Tonight he wanted to see her. He wanted to hug her like they had in the plane. She looked so beautiful; he had ruined her big night.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

After he'd given his report and they'd filled out the proper paperwork he'd asked her to come eat dinner with him. She'd smiled relieved that he was there, alive and well, aside from a few cuts and bruises. Brennan told him that she needed to talk to Hodgins; after all they had destroyed evidence in a case that was affecting more of their team by the minute. She had barely held eye contact with him. Booth knew that her statement was partly true, but the other part was that she was scared and wanted to deal with this in her way and own time.

So here he sat, unopened beer in his hand, sitting on his couch staring into nothingness. He wanted to see her again. The picture of them both, that Angela had snapped at the first Christmas spent together with the lung fungus, which was on his bookcase wasn't curving the need to hold her. To prove to himself that he was alive, not hallucinating-like he knew she thought he was-and that she was there and was also alive.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Placing the still unopened beer bottle on the end table he touched his phone in his pocket and wondered if she'd come over if he called. If she felt any less scared than earlier when he'd seen it all in her eyes-even those emotions they were both trying not to name. He wondered what she was doing. Was she talking to Hodgins? Was she working, trying to escape from the stress of the night/day? Or was she thinking about the same things he was, hallucinations of an old army buddy aside?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The kidnapper, or Gravedigger, of the twin boys from a few years ago, has finally been obtained, but not before taking a FBI Agent captive." The news reporter spoke.

He sighed asking the bartender for another of his Jack and Coke. The bartender eyed him, wondering if he had enough already. The glare given was enough to tell the bartender that, no in fact the man in question hadn't had enough. Pouring him another round he leaned against his side of the counter, "I'm sorry I'm going to have to cut you off after this."

"That man they are talking about," he pointed to the TV, "The FBI Agent that was kidnapped and almost killed today?" He threw back the drink, "Yeah. That's my brother." The bartender's eyes slightly widened. "So I'll be having a few more drinks today thank you very much." His hand slammed the glass to the bar top, demanding more.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Jared sipped this one slower, more like the first few …what number was he on anyway? Oh well, he didn't care. He was trying to get his mind off the events of the day. He'd seen his dad mad and his brother mad and plenty of other people mad…but having Tempe yell in his face and set him in his place like she had once before was something he couldn't describe. He remembered the day she'd walked into this very bar, confronting him about making her thing Seeley was stupid, then turning back to push him off the stool. He smiled at the memory, she had spunk. That's what he liked about her.

That's why he wished she'd walk in now. Maybe she'd get him to realize that losing his job and being bailed out of jail by the brother who'd just about been blown up and who had bailed him out of every other bad situation he had ever been in was reason enough to stop drinking. To stop following in his father's footsteps. If he was going to drink he could at least visit Seeley with a bottle and share with him, after a night/day like that he'd probably be drinking.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Instead he asks the barkeeper for one last drink and pays him upfront. He wonders what she's doing right now. She's probably with Seeley. Jared's not blind; he sees what everyone else does as well. He knows that she's hiding behind all the bones and gore, but that she really cares about his brother. This doesn't stop him from reaching for his phone, pulling up the contacts list and finding "Tempe." His finger hovered over the dial button. _  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Brennan stood over the remains of a woman, mid thirties, who had died around fifty years ago. Fifty years before the gravedigger came back into their lives and taken him. Forty nine years before he was shot and 'dead' for two weeks, forty nine years before Zack had been put in the asylum. Forty eight years before her and Hodgins had been buried alive, her father had come back into her life, Booth had been kidnapped and that stupid line was drawn in the sand by the carousel. Forty seven years before he was blown up, she was kidnapped and almost killed, and she found her mother. And forty six years before she met this man who has broken down every wall she's ever built and found her heart.

She huffed, practically throwing her gloves off her hands. She leaned against the examination table (knowing that if anyone else had she would scold them and promptly tell them to take their hands off her table, but it was her table, she could do as she damn well pleased), closing her eyes and pressing her lips together. Why was it that the only thing she could think about was him? She was tired of pretending that she didn't care or that she didn't hurt every time someone walked out on her. But being with him, the one she has come to understand she loves, and hurting because he doesn't feel the same about her was better than standing here over someone else's loved one. They had had someone to love them in their lives, or she could only presume and it was about damn time she went out and found that same thing for her life.

Grabbing her coat she jogged toward the door.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

She felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket as she drove.

She felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket as she ran up the stairs.

She felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket as she stood at his door and lifted her hand to knock.

Before her hand hit the door, it opened. Booth almost ran into her, "Bones!?"

A relieved smile on her face she, hugged him. As her hands touched his back she realized he was alive, as his arms wrapped around her body she knew she was alive. And it occurred to her that their hugs, while they have been few and far between have never been the 'guy hugs' he has convinced her they were and she is okay with this.

"Hey Booth," Brennan smiled as she pulled out of the hug, "Can I come in?"

He gave her a sided smile, "Yeah."

"Were you headed somewhere, because if so I can…I can go?"

Closing the door he leaned his shoulder, hands now in his pockets, up against it and uncharacteristically spoke shyly, "I was actually coming to see you."

She nodded, and he pushed himself from the door coming to stand right in front of her. His hand helped her pull her coat off, "Your phone is ringing." Reaching into the pocket he handed it to her.

"It has been for awhile," She took it and put it back in her pocket, "If it's a case you'll get a call too, and it's not you, so right now, everything else can wait." Booth stood, her coat in hand, and smiled at the ways that she could surprise him.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without_

Turning Brennan sat on the couch and picked up the unopened beer bottle, "Thirsty?" she smiled.

Hanging up her coat he laughed, "I've been holding that since I got home tonight. You'd think I'd want to drink after everything but I'm not thirsty."

Sitting in silence they watched his TV, turning it off after finding the only thing with watching were the recaps of their day. She broke the silence, "Did you need something? You said you were coming to see me."

"Just someone." Her mouth formed the shaped of 'oh' but it wasn't spoken. He cleared his throat and broke their stare, "Did _you_ need something?"

Folding her legs under her, swallowing as she spoke softly, "Just you."

His hand reached out to cover hers and he smiled. They just sat in the stillness, just content to be near the other.

_I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now_

_Comments are amazing! Please let me know what you think! : )_


End file.
